Doll of time
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred es un carpintero, a pesar de ser humilde era muy feliz, un día cierra los ojos y ve a un hermoso ángel que decide crear en madera, al terminarlo, ese ser tomaría forma humana y Alfred se enamoraría de él a pesar de que su tiempo ya estaba escrito.


Estoy con tiempo extra y quise escribir esto, espero que les guste.

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Himaruya Hidekaz y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán. AU.  
><strong>· Pareja: <strong>Alfred/Doll!Arthur**.**

* * *

><p>La historia se remonta hace ya muchos años, había ocurrido en ese mismo lugar hace varias décadas atrás, Alfred era el nombre de nuestro protagonista, alto, rubio y de lentes curiosos para la época, una impecable sonrisa, era humilde, trabajaba en una carpintería arreglando mesas, sillas y creando algunos muñecos para la entretención de ese empobrecido pueblo, no tenía mucho y aún así era feliz.<p>

Su padre había muerto hace tan poco que aún permanecía aquel olor tosco de sudor y aserrín de sus zapatos y manos, en cuanto a su madre…a ella jamás llegó a conocerla, llevaba una vida solitaria pero eso no evitaba que sonriera a cada humilde niño o adulto que se acercara a su tienda.

Pero aún así, era de esperarse que él buscara otros horizontes, no tener más, sino a "alguien" más. Sonrió con un gesto extraño, estaba dentro de su taller rodeado de diferentes gamas de maderas de árboles, desde Roble hasta Picea glauca. Era un momento somnoliento, sentía que los ojos le pesaban, los cerró mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo haciendo que el peso hiciera rechinar la anticuada silla que usaba antiguamente su padre cuando era pequeño para contarle una y mil historias.

Y al cerrar los ojos, algo extraño arrasó con su mente, una foto, casi como un cuadro.

De mediana estatura, quizás veinte y algo años, rubio, de hermosos ojos verdes, un caballero elegante de sonrisa cautivadora, de piel blanca y brillante.

—Crear…a un ángel…—susurró como si de un embrujo se tratara y un fantasma antiguo tomara posesión de sus manos haciéndolas danzar, juntó todas las maderas diferentes que tenía, variedades, texturas y colores.

Había visto algo en su mente por un efímero segundo, a un joven, no quería dejarlo escapar, por eso comenzó a tallar con rigurosidad las finas maderas, una por una dando forma a su creación, desde los brazos hasta las piernas, desde la boca hasta la forma en que caía su cabello, gruesas gotas corrían por su frente, empezó a las cinco de la tarde de aquel veinticinco de noviembre y terminó a las diez de la mañana del veintiocho.

Los ojos le pesaban, nunca había sido madrugador ni muy puntual, miró los colores, los diferentes matices e incluso los oleos que habían en el muñeco, suspiró acariciando un poco su obra mientras reía sutilmente y le dedicaba a la inerte criatura palabras esperanzadas, después de todo Jones era ese tipo de muchacho, uno ilusionado.

—Oye…dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —susurra a la figura de expresión indescifrable.

Una pequeña y traviesa lágrima rueda por el rostro de Alfred, se siente estúpido, nadie le respondería, estaba solo. ¿Qué creía que estaba pensando?, la magia no existe, su ángel no existe.

Si sus fuerzas no hubieran abandonado su agotado cuerpo, si sólo hubiera mantenido sus orbes azules por un momento más abiertos hubiera podido escuchar una voz baja y armónica susurrara ante el ruido de la agitada mañana de ese pueblo "Arthur, my name is Arthur".

Recuerda que lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a un chico, más bien, al ser que había tallado, pero ahora tenía piel. Movilidad y una extraña expresión enojada en su rostro, esperen… ¿Ese es un jarrón?... y más esperen ¿ESTÁ DESNUDO?

—Dame ropa bastardo…—escucha salir de sus labios, estaba soñando, pero el jarrón que impactó contra su rostro parecía real.

—¿Eh? —susurró atónito el americano.

—¡Que me DES ropa, maldito imbécil! —decía golpeándolo nuevamente con una de las sillas que Alfred se suponía que arreglaría, se llegó a romper en la cabeza del americano.

Su primer encuentro no fue para nada lindo ni romántico, es más, los siguientes días el inglés sólo se dedicó a romper cosas con la cabeza del norteamericano, era totalmente humano, Alfred no pudo creerlo hasta que pasaron diez días, era igual a como lo había soñado, sólo que en su brazo derecho tenía un extraño tatuaje, uno que decía "Trecientos sesenta y cinco" en números rojos, y cada día que pasaba, la cifra iba bajando.

**_En realidad, nuestra relación no era exactamente lo que yo me esperaba…_**

El tiempo pasó, eran dos meses junto al chico que se denominaba inglés. Hubieron muchas discusiones, muchas sillas quebradas con la cabeza del norteamericano, más también hubo cariño, hubo palabras, hubo momentos, hubo sonrisas, pero aquel día Arthur le preguntó al maderero si podía hacer la comida, éste no vio nada malo en ello y no dudó en dejarlo.

Jones lo supo desde que vio como las moscas caían muertas al pasar por arriba de la comida de Kirkland que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero cuando llegó el plato a su gastada mesa con el pequeño mantel para dos no pudo evitar reírse nerviosamente mientras el chiquillo inglés lo miraba atento mientras saboreaba su propio plato como si no tuviera nada malo.

—Dilo, la comida te parece un asco…—entrecerró los ojos.

—¡No, claro que no! —reía nervioso.

—¡Claro que sí, stupid, ni siquiera las has probado!

El americano lo miró firmemente a los ojos, luego a la comida, quizás moriría. Y probó la comida, dio cuatro cucharadas mientras quería llorar. Y cuando iba por la quinta la cuchara cayó en cámara lenta al piso junto al cuerpo del carpintero.

—¿Alfred, Alfred? ¿Estás bien? —susurra con preocupación el inglés.

El americano estuvo arrojado en el piso tratando de ser despertado por el británico por más de cuatro horas, despertó al día siguiente con un par de paños mojados en la cabeza, Arthur sólo estaba allí, ya dormido por la espera, Alfred no pudo dejar de enternecerse, rió con suavidad esperando a que se despertara, quizás morir por aquella comida… no fuera del todo malo.

**_Verdaderamente, nunca me esperé algo tan maravilloso como esto…_**

Los meses pasaban y la noticia del compañero de trabajo de Alfred no se hicieron de esperar entre el pequeño pueblo, jóvenes muchachas curiosas venían a ver la veracidad del dicho de aquellos ojos jade que conquistaban a cualquiera, Jones era lindo, otro chico apuesto en pueblo sería un gran atractivo, dos por uno. ¿Qué mejor?

Y Alfred estaba tan celoso.

—Queridas señoritas, me halagan al decir mi nombre de esa forma tan coqueta refinada, encienden mi corazón…

Alfred…quería vomitar.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡No puedo soportarlo más Catherine! ¡Es demasiado perfecto! ¡Por favor dinos más! —se tiraba melodramáticamente la chica a los brazos de su amiga.

Jones…bueno, ya tenía un tic nervioso.

—Sus sonrisas…son encantadoras, pero para descubrir la naturaleza de sus almas tengo que conocerlas mejor, ladies—ríe suavemente.

A ese punto el carpintero estaba golpeándose contra la pared. ¿Por qué Arthur tenía que ser tan caballero, guapo y atractivo para las mujeres…y muy en el fondo para él?

—¡Conócenos, conócenos! —gritaron profundamente enamoradas.

¡Bitch, bitch! pensó el americano rojo de celos.

—Arthur, tomate un descanso, luces agotado…—susurraba con una voz maligna dispuesta a acabar con toda muchacha desgraciada llamada "Catherine" que intentara robarle a Arthur.

—¿Yo, agotado? Te equi-…

—¡Que te tomes un descanso! —gritó aún más rojo mientras empujaba a zancadas al inglés fuera del taller para meterlo dentro de la casa, le falto poco y nada para amarrarlo a la cama por la "terrible" enfermedad que padecía según Alfred.

Incluso sabiendo que estaba celoso y que le atraía Arthur…no podía decírselo.

**_Y aún así, a pesar de que era inmensamente feliz a tu lado no podía darte todo lo que querías…_**

Y así, ya eran siete meses y en el brazo de Arthur se marcaba el número ciento cuarenta, Alfred recordaba que cuando lo vio por primera vez su número era trecientos sesenta y cinco. Siempre le causo curiosidad, pero cuando se lo preguntaba al muchacho éste se sujeta con fuera la marca y una expresión triste le recorría el rostro por eso, desde aquel día no preguntó más.

Estaban en el gran mercado de su pueblo cuando se dio cuenta lo poco y nada que podía ser para Kirkland, ya que él ese día…estaba mirando un libro, un libro en una tienda de diferentes tipos de folletos y cartas, incluso enciclopedias, el hombre barbón los miraba con recelo, quizás sabía que no tenían suficiente para llevarse el libro de fantasía que miraba con tanta ilusión el inglés.

—¿Cuánto vale? —se atrevió a preguntar Alfred.

El hombre de la prominente vellosidad elevó una ceja curiosa y murmuró el precio como si diera gracia. El americano enchueca un poco el rostro, sabía que no podía pagarlo.

—N-No importa Alfred—susurra de inmediato el inglés —Tus cuentos son mejores…

—Arthur…—murmura con pena, se siente tan poca cosa, lo único que deseaba era verlo feliz.

—Por eso, me contarás muchas historias cuando llegue a casa…¿Está bien idiota? —susurra tomando con calidez la mano desprotegida del norteamericano girando el rostro hacia otra parte.

—Está bien…—susurró algo triste.

Alfred lo recuerda muy bien, la historia de esa noche fue de un miserable chico de las calles, quien, intentando conquistar a una hermosa princesa haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, incluso entró como uno de sus mayordomo, y aunque todo el mundo lo encontrara increíble, él…con poco y nada pudo conquistar a su gran amor, aunque lo que podía darle no fuera exactamente un palacio.

**_Pero…¡Yo lo intentaría por ti! ¡Haría lo que fuera!, porque sabes…_**

Y el brazo del Arthur marcaba cincuenta y siete y habían pasado tres meses más, tres meses en que Alfred no paro de trabajar, se levantaba de madrugada e incluso ofrecía sus cosas afuera de su tienda formando un gran escándalo, Arthur no era en extremo curioso, pero siempre quiso saber que planeaba ese estúpido.

Aún hoy puede recordarlo, el día en que llegó Alfred después de una gran tormenta. Estaba empapado y golpeado, quizás tropezó mucho mientras cubría algo con sus manos.

—¿Al-Alfred? ¡Como se te ocurre salir con esta tormenta! ¿Quieres morir maldito imbécil? —grita alterado sentándolo en aquella vieja silla que tanto le gustaba al carpintero.

—¡No me tienes que retar tanto Arthur, auch! —se quejó al recibir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

—¡Tienes razón, debí haberte dejado afuera para que te murieras! —no sabía ni porque razón se preocupaba por ese imbécil.

El americano ríe parándose un poco y luego volteando la vista empuja un viejo libro en las manos del inglés, no dice nada, lo avergüenza, por eso se va nuevamente a la silla donde estaba y agacha la cabeza. —Para ti…—alcanza a decir levemente.

—¿Qu-Qué es esto? —susurra atónito. Allí estaba el libro que hace tres meses atrás tanto deseaba tener, entre sus manos, sólo para él.

Y es allí que se da cuenta porque Jones trabajó tanto, porque cada día madrugaba, a eso se refería con lo de "Yo trabajo…porque quiero hacer feliz a alguien muy, muy importante"

—¡Congratulation Arthur and…! ¡Thank you, por hacer cada día el más feliz de este carpintero por estar aquí! —ríe el muchacho pesadamente, le da vergüenza, agacha la cabeza mientras sigue riendo removido sus cabellos.

Pero cuando levanta la cabeza la escena lo deja mudo, el inglés está allí aún con una expresión de asombro mirando la cubierta del libro mientras gotas saladas rondaban por su cara, nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así por él, jamás...

—¿Ar-Arthur? ¿Estás llorando? —preguntó asustado, quizás había traído el libro equivocado.

—¡No estoy llorando, sólo río con lágrimas! —y volvió a arrojarle, casi como los primeros días que conoció a Alfred…un montón de cosas.

**_Te amo Arthur Kirkland y siempre lo haré. _**

Había ya pasado un año entero, Arthur miró los números de su brazo y luego a Jones, el número era cien, luego, pasó a ser noventa y nueve, sonrió quebradamente mientras veía al chico reírse con alegría frente al cuadro de ellos dos que había pintado aquel francés esa misma tarde, una parte de él quería llorar, más no podía confesárselo a Alfred, él se veía tan feliz. Kirkland ríe un poco mientras cierra los ojos, no lloraría, la gente que ha sido tan feliz como él no llora.

Sólo ríe con lágrimas ¿Verdad Alfred?...

El inglés se acercó con suavidad al chico. Su brazo ahora marcaba setenta y seis.

—¡Sale de esa silla, estúpido! —grita dando un empujón al joven quien se queja en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa Arthur? ¿Por qué me botas? —alega sobándose su indefensa pierna.

—Porque voy a contarte… una última historia Alfred…¿Qué te parece?—ríe suavemente. El carpintero sonríe calidamente sentándose cercano a la silla mientras el inglés se sienta con delicadeza en ésta.

_Quedaban ya sólo cincuenta._

—Hace mucho tiempo existían criaturas que no eran humanas, pero siempre desearon serlo, seres mágicos en diferentes puntos del mundo, para poder verlos debías tener un corazón humilde. Aquellos seres vagan tratando de encontrar a una persona que pueda verlos, alguien entre todo el resto a quien le importe su existencia, que llegara a amarlos…

El americano escuchaba atento la historia, con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Porque la verdad, ya sólo quedaban treinta y cinco segundos._

—Esta historia, quizás era la que más disfruto ese pequeño ser de todas las experiencias que tuvo, un humano le dio vida al verlo a través de un sueño… y él, sin perder el tiempo trató a pesar del poco tiempo que le quedaba ser humano una vez más, sólo una.

Alfred abrió los ojos mientras la historia le sonaba tan similar que dolía, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando.

—Y se enamoró de aquel joven, el muñeco de madera se enamoró, algo que jamás pensó que pasaría, nunca pudo decírselo, porque por más que intentaba aquellas palabras no salían de sus labios… él era un muñeco de tiempo, él deseaba ser humano, mas no lo era y su tiempo junto a ese chico era limitado, los segundos que le quedaban eran marcados en su brazo izquierdo…!Pero quería despedirse, decirle que disfruto cada momento, cada instancia, ese viejo libro que le compro, los cuentos, las sonrisas!

—Ar-thur…—susurró el ingenuo carpintero viendo su brazo, no quiso creerlo, pero ya sólo restaban quince segundos.

—Siempre… todo el tiempo quiso decirle…"Thank you, Alfred" —rió sutilmente mientras veía que la cara del norteamericano se curvaba con desesperación. Y todo comenzó a tener sentido.

_Y ahora sólo diez._

—¿Arthur, tell me… que esto es una broma? ¿Lo es no? Hoy no es día de los inocentes sabes ¡ha, ha, ha! ¡No pensé que tuvieras tanto sentido del humor!

El británico sólo rió pequeñamente mientras la sonrisa en Jones se quebraba completamente al ver lágrimas en el rostro del inglés.

—Y el muñeco de tiempo fue finalmente feliz, porque al final de sus últimos segundos pudo decírselo, tomo el valor que no tenía y se lo dijo ¡Y él lo estaba mirando! ¡Tú Alfred… siempre estuviste mirándome… y por eso siempre fui demasiado feliz!

_Y sólo quedaban tres segundos. _

Lagrimas caían por el rostro del americano mientras una sonrisa extrañada recorría su rostro, porque era el cuento más triste que había escuchado en su vida y él no podía cambiar la historia, quizás esos fueron los tres segundos más inolvidables y hermosos de su vida, no se mueve, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pero siente los brazos de Arthur a través de su cuello y rompe a llorar nuevamente como si volviera a ser un pequeño, y es allí cuando lo escucha susurrar con lo último que le quedaba de vida a su eterno amor palabras que nunca confesó hasta el día de hoy.

—I love you Alfred…

Fue lo último que dijo, Alfred no se movió mientras lloraba en silencio sosteniendo un cuerpo frío arriba suyo, uno hecho de madera, lo recogió entre sus manos abrazándolo con fuerza, como si su corazón volviera a latir, rió en su cuello y se ocultó en éste mientras marcaba una sonrisa que verdaderamente no sentía. Arthur le dijo que no podía llorar y que tenía que seguir sonriendo, pero él no lloraba, sólo reía con lágrimas.

Dolor, sufrimiento, mi primer amor, el último. Por siempre juntos.

**_Pero mi gran amor un día decidió marcharse como si nada…_**

Muchas palabras que por más que intentaba no podía completar, se movió carente de fuerzas y dejó al muñeco en la silla, la lágrima seca había sido remplazada por una mancha de pintura celeste que se abultaba en su mejillas, Alfred se rió con voz rota mientras no soltaba su mano y le daba pequeños besos a ésta, quizás Kirkland lo abofeteara antes mas ahora no lo hacía.

—Sólo estás al-go tímido, lo sé…—susurró a su lado, acomodándose su cabeza en sus piernas tendido en el suelo. —Estás can-sado mi amor… lo entiendo…—lloró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. —Lo entiendo y aún así…¿Por qué lloro? —se reía con dolor, las carcajadas retumbaban en lo que hace pocos tiempo era una humilde y pequeña casa pero llena de alegría.

Llena de cosas hermosas y simples, llena de él. Pero su aroma casi había desaparecido y el americano no quería perderlo, nunca quiso.

—¡Oye, por cierto! —susurra llevándose una mano al rostro, no paraba de sentir dolor y aún así diría las palabras que buscó durante esos días. —¿Te acuerdas ese piano grande que solía tocar?…—susurró apartando la vista —Pues…!Te tengo una sorpresa! ¡No se vale mirar, Arthur! —y el chico siguió jugando.

Por un pequeño instante más siguió pensando que muy en el fondo Arthur seguía oyéndole, que estaría tan nervioso, tan alegre, como él. El americano sacó una cajita de su bolsillo con un pequeño anillo bastante delgado pero de oro puro, había vendido gran parte de sus cosas para dárselo a Arthur y que éste sonriera.

Y bueno, ser eternamente felices. En esa pequeña casa, sólo los dos, ellos y su amor, no era mucho pedir, Alfred no era ambicioso ni pesimista, sólo quería que ese sueño la misma hadita que trajo a la vida a su verdadero amor pudiera cumplírselo. Arthur no cambió su expresión, sólo reía con la última risa de su vida al dedicarle su amor a Jones, si aún pusiera hablar, quizás se hubiera puesto rojo y a recorrer la casa nervioso ignorando un poco al americano, y luego, cuando menos se lo esperaba…

Arthur correría, desde bien lejos y se arrojaría a la espalda del americano, se colgaría seguramente en su cuello y cerraría los ojos con vergüenza mientras le decía "Sí, idiota…acepto".

Alfred cerró sus ojos, tomando su mano a ciegas y deslizando el pequeño anillo en la mano del muñeco. Y allí, con los ojos cerrados pudo ver una vez más a Arthur.

—"Acepto" —fue lo que susurró éste.

Esa fue la última vez que Alfred vio al amor de su vida, después de ese día, creía que había alguna manera de traerlo de vuelta, por eso, repitió lo que hacía con él todos los días, lo saludaba, lo ponía en la tienda, lo llevaba a pasear, todos lo miraban extraño como si aquel carpintero hubiera perdido la razón, pero él siguió riendo por diez días, esperando a que eso trajera a Arthur de nuevo, que eso lo hiciera nuevamente feliz.

**_Y… ¿A dónde te fuiste Arthur?, sabes… te he estado buscando por mucho, mucho tiempo._**

Pero no fue así, el carpintero jamás olvidó al chico, a pesar de que se casó y tuvo pequeños y revoltosos hijos el nombre de Kirkland seguía marcado en sus labios y aún hoy, espera el momento en que su ángel vuelva a su lado, en el mismo lugar.

—En aquella misma silla…—rió, una persona de edad avanzaba, tenía la cara cubierta de arrugas pero sus ojos azules aún no perdían el brillo de su juventud, su pelo rubio en tiempos antiguos ahora estaba cubierto de brillantes canas, pero su sonrisa…aquella humilde sonrisa de antaño no había desaparecido, aquella misma sonrisa con la que lo había conocido.

Ya han pasado sesenta y siete años Arthur, rió suavemente al ver a la pequeña sentada alrededor de su viejo cuerpo ubicado en la misma silla anticuada de siempre.

—¿Y qué pasó con el joven carpintero? —preguntó intrigada la pequeña con ojos aguosos.

—Quién sabe…—susurró el mayor.

—¡Mamá, abuelo es malo, yo… ¡Ahhh..! —la chica de siete años lloró tristemente imaginadote al pequeño muñeco aún vagando esperando a su verdadero amor.

—¡Papá! —gruñó una joven de quizás ya treinta años—¡Otra vez contando esa historia triste! ¿No te vasta con hacerme sufrir cuando pequeña? —alegó poniendo sus manos en su cadera la madre de la pequeña.

—Soy un viejo arraigado a ese cuento…—tosió un poco mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por los viejos recuerdos.

—Siempre es lo mismo Papá…—se rió acercándose suavemente a su oído después de darle un beso en la mejilla —No te preocupes, estoy segura, completamente segura que él aún te estera Papá …—la mujer sonreía mientras el viejo reía suavemente cerrando los ojos, siempre lo hacía pensando que el volvería.

Su hija se despidió, estaba grande, su nieta también, era fuerte y femenina, de ojos verdes. Camino con su fiel bastón hasta su cama, su esposa había muerto hace ya dos décadas, tuvo que hacerse cargo de su pequeña Elena él solo, pero jamás le importó. Cerró los ojos, hoy ya se cumplían sesenta y siete años desde que lo conoció a él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sonreía suavemente, se durmió por fin, en un sueño… del cual jamás despertaría. Le había llegado al fin la hora.

Y ya no estaba dentro de su habitación, abrió los ojos y miro con incredibilidad lo que observaba, estaba en su taller, aquel viejo taller lleno de maderas de diferentes colores, sus manos habían dejado de ser viejas y arrugadas y sus ropas eran las mismas de cuando tenía veinticuatro años, miró hacia delante y su respiración se agotó.

—¿Qué haces allí imbécil? ¡Ven a ayudarme, tenemos que hacer una entrega gigante de muñecos hoy! —gritaba un joven de ojos verdes, aquel ser que no olvido por más de sesenta y siete años.

—A-Arthur…—sus ojos se llenan de profundas lagrimas y se arroja al chico como si el corazón se le fuera a salir, lo espero por mucho tiempo y por fin, por fin podía reír sin importarle el mañana, por que él nuevamente estaba a su lado.

—Te estuve esperando, Alfred…—susurra calidamente.

Y luego, con una sonrisa, ambos siguen trabajando mientras sellan su amor con un apasionado beso que sólo ellos podrán contemplar por toda la eternidad.

**_Y en el brazo derecho de ambos ya no había número alguno, sólo estaba escrita la palabra "forever"._**

* * *

><p>Las que leen mis fic… ¿Se acuerdan que mencione que vi unas tiras de hetalia muy bueno… hermosas y tristes?, esta es la representación de una de esas, no sé qué sintieron al leer mi historia y me gustaría saberlo a través de un reviews, pero yo al ver la tira casi muero, era realmente bella.<p>

Y hay una tira más… más linda que esta, quizás la adapte también.


End file.
